


月日食

by Ivylui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 夏目友人帐梗, 月日食
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: 403的那一幕之后，我一直想把自己心里福妈跟麦考夫的关系写出来，但苦于麦考夫并不是那种会对任何人倾诉的性格。直到我看了《夏目友人帐》601，猛然发现，这不是正合适吗？（文中还把麦考夫跟小木头夫人的关系也交代了这么一点点，然而我并不知道小木头婚前的姓，所以请忽视这个BUG！）





	

Mycroft站在圈走了半条道路的蓝色警戒线外，一言不发地看着圈里忙碌的人群。荧光黄的背心和银色反光带四处移动，他眯起眼睛，感觉有些眩目。他在这里等待Gregory Lestrade完成工作，或者至少，等待他把现场安排得足以交接给手下的DS。他并不知道那个新来的DS叫什么，但至少不是Donovan，他觉得这就是个进步了。

其实他完全可以径直走进去，毕竟现场还是有几个熟面孔，知道这个人是拦不住的，更何况他现在身边没有跟随任何人，或许待在警察环绕的现场比站在一条见不到阳光的小巷旁边要安全得多。但他没有动，他不确定自己有没有能力表现得一如往常。

是的，他逃了出来。没有Anthea，没有不长头发的健硕黑衣保镖，虽然他确信肯定有哪个摄像头正对着自己，而坐在监控前的有可能还是Anthea本人。他只是想暂时离开那个让人窒息的办公室，想必Anthea也懂得他的心情，才没有安排任何人跟过来。

 _何必对自己撒谎。_ 他自嘲地轻叹一声。 _让你感到窒息的根本不是办公室。_

Then you should have done better.

He did his best.

Then he's very limited.

Mycroft紧紧握住了颤抖不受控制的拇指，就像坐在那间没有窗户的办公室里，用尽所有力气阻止自己咬掉手上所有指甲，像以前那样。他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。

身后的一点动静让他警觉地重新睁开了眼，往巷子里看过去，光线虽然昏暗，所幸里面空无一物，只有地上散落的一点垃圾，并没有能够隐藏的地方。视线一隅捕捉到物体的移动，他转过目光，那只是一顶掉落在地上的破旧毡帽，只是多了点掉落在地上的破旧毡帽不该有的动静。Mycroft抿起嘴唇。一只老鼠？那并不奇怪，毕竟那正是会在这种地方出没的东西。完全是出于无聊，他朝巷子里挪动几步，用伞尖挑开了那顶毡帽。

一个小小的黑影从里面滚落出来，然而那并不是他所想的老鼠。Mycroft挑起了眉。

“哈，你能看见我，人类。”

“……”

“没想到在这种地方也有人能看见我，最近这是怎么了，上回那个不愿意返老还童的小鬼也是，就不能让我安生一点。”

“……”Well，如果你要怪一个七岁以后就没看见过任何 _东西_ 的人，我也阻止不了你。

他一直以为小时候看到那些对他正眼都不瞧一下的 _东西_ 只是思维宫殿的调试错误。或许这次也是，谁知道呢。

那个脸上（那大概算是脸）顶着一个斜刺的豁口权当五官的东西又开口了。

“不过你也算是救了我一回，我可不喜欢欠人类的情，让我看看……”小东西竟然绕着他转起了圈子。“新鞋，新伞，新衣服，都是新的？好吧，你也想要跟那小鬼一样的？当然可以，不过这次别来烦我解除咒术了，就到明天日出吧。”

等等，什么？

Mycroft正要开口，却听到身后传来Lestrade的声音，再转回来一看，那个小东西已经凭空消失了。他莫名其妙地想着 _它_ 刚才说的最后一句话，正想转身走向Lestrade，却感到眼前一黑——

***

Lestrade安排好现场工作，走出案发现场所在的公寓，手上抓着手机。他刚看到Mycroft给他发的短信，说他就在街对面等他，结果出来一看，却找不到那个熟悉的身影，也看不到时刻跟他如影随形的黑色捷豹。他试着喊了一声，却没有得到回应。DCI无奈地捋了捋头发，正奇怪这些Holmes怎么都喜欢跟他玩捉迷藏，却听到不远处传来“扑通”一声。

他警觉地朝声音传来的方向看过去，发现一条昏暗的小巷子，那巷子的阴影里里……好像伸出了两只小手。周围几个制服警员好像也听到了声音，他抬手示意他们看好现场，一个人朝那边小跑过去。

看来那两只小手还连着一个小小的身体，（幸好）正在慢慢悠悠地爬起来。紧接着Lestrade还是看出了异常。这个小人身上套着好几层明显对他来说太大的衣服，身后还掉落着一双同样太大的皮鞋，以及一把几乎跟他一样高的黑伞，这套装束他太眼熟了，就像——

“Mycroft？”他想也没想就脱口而出，然后就后悔了。

怎么可能，这个小脸还蹭了一块灰的红发小男孩，怎么看都不像……

_怎么看都像Mycroft他妈的Holmes。_

他目瞪口呆地看着小男孩坐在地上揉了揉眼睛，疑惑地看着身上宛如口袋一般的白衬衫，那间藏蓝色条纹马甲已经从肩膀上滑落下来。

“你……是Mycroft……的儿子？”好吧这算是个合理的提问，毕竟他只跟Mycroft保持着隔段时间碰一次头谈论Sherlock和John Watson一家的纯·工作关系，更何况人家无名指上还戴着一枚金戒指，虽然是另外一只手，但Mycroft Holmes有孩子一点都不奇怪不是吗，一点都不奇怪。

“……儿子？”

Lestrade有点急，眼前这个状况他实在不知该作何判断，如果这真是Mycroft Holmes的孩子，他为什么会这个样子出现在这里，最关键的是，Mycroft去哪了？

Fuck，他怎么这么蠢。 _有点资深警官的样子，Greg Lestrade，冷静点。_

等他做完深呼吸冷静下来，发现这孩子已经露出了惊疑又害怕的神情。Lestrade舔舔嘴唇，做了个安抚的动作。“我是警察，别害怕，我可以给你看警官证。”他从口袋里掏出证件递过去，孩子用大大的眼睛看了看他的脸，又看了看他手上的警徽，紧张地吞咽一下，伸出只能勉强从衬衫袖子里露出来的小手接了过去。

“Les……”

Lestrade见他鼓着一张小脸卡住了，险些笑出声来，他赶紧把不合时宜的笑意憋了回去，毕竟不能要求一个只有几岁的小孩子认识不那么常见的法国姓氏。

“我叫Greg Lestrade，你可以叫我Greg。你叫什么名字？”

“……Mycroft Holmes，你明明知道我的名字。”小人儿似乎还在为自己念不出的单词怄气。

然而Lestrade根本顾不上这个。

_Mycroft Holmes？_

冷静。他告诫自己。既然孩子说出了这个名字，不管怎么说，那都是个线索。他掏出手机拨了Mycroft的电话，然后屏住呼吸等待。

沉闷的震动声就在小人儿身后响起。

Lestrade甚至能看到西裤口袋的震动。

他完全没有察觉自己把电话死死按在耳朵上，只是打量着眼前这个孩子。姜红色的头发，圆圆的脸蛋和圆圆的小鼻子，宽大的衬衫领口里也露着圆乎乎的肩膀，眉眼五官都跟Mycroft Holmes太相似了，但他还是不愿意相信。

_毕竟这不是童话故事。_

然而他看到了孩子撑着地面的右手，和掉落在旁边的金色指环。

_操。_

电话里传来的忙音仿佛就是他现在脑子里的状态。

“Les……Greg？”

一个小小的声音让他回过神来，这孩子……Mycroft有点害怕地看着他，那眼神让Lestrade胸口一紧，他赶紧强迫自己的表情柔和下来，顺便收起了电话。“嗯？”

“Sherlock在哪里……”小手紧紧攥着Lestrade的警徽按在胸前，他好像在极力不让自己的声音颤抖。“妈咪……在哪里？”

Lestrade此时真想把心都掏出来给这个可怜的小家伙。他发现跪坐在地上的瘦小身体在瑟瑟发抖，才想到那身价值他一个房间的三件套西装可能根本不保暖，更何况现在只有一小半还挂在Mycroft身上。他用安抚的语气低声道：“别担心，Sherlock很好，你父母也很好——”他不确定该不该提Eurus，最后还是决定不要提及小Mycroft并没有说到的人物。鉴于前不久发生的那些事情，他还是尽量避免过度刺激他为好。“这里有点冷，我们到车上说好吗？”

瞪得圆圆的眼睛凝视着他。Lestrade有点担心他会拒绝，那他就不得不把别人也牵扯进来了。看Mycroft这个样子，他很可能认不出Anthea，那可有点糟糕。于是他尽量放松自己，让Mycroft毫无障碍地观察他的每一个细微表情和动作。最后，把警徽按在胸前的小手终于放松下来，Lestrade也松了口气。

他先站起来，朝Mycroft伸出手。小人儿花了点时间从衣服堆里挣扎出来，无奈地提了提裤子，最终决定放弃那件根本无法挂在身上的衣物，抱着随时都要被怀表坠得从左肩滑下去的马甲领口爬起来，拉住了Lestrade的手。

Lestrade看了一眼身上只挂着衬衫和马甲的孩子，两条小白腿裸露在一点都算不上温暖的空气里，干脆蹲下来把自己的外套裹在了他身上。随后他拍拍小Mycroft的肩膀让他在旁边等一会儿，自己则弯身捡拾起地上的衣物。他先把戒指捡起来放到Mycroft张开的手心里，然后是西装外套和长裤，他条件反射地伸手接住了从裤子里滑落出来的——藏蓝色平角内裤，顺手套在了手腕上。一声细微而短促的吸气声让他转过头去，看到一个涨红了小脸的Mycroft。Lestrade终于忍不住笑了一声，揉揉那一头又细又软的红发，随后转身拾起黑伞，同样挂在手腕上，拾起两只还连在袜带上的黑色长袜，再用两根手指勾起那双皮鞋。他直起身看了看四周，确定没有遗漏下任何东西（此前他都没意识到这个公子哥儿身上竟然能有这么多零件），想了想，又从西裤里找出Mycroft的手机，放进裹在小Mycroft身上的外套口袋里。一切收拾完毕后，他转向小Mycroft，对着他赤裸的小脚打量片刻（他的外套就像裙子一样把他整个身体都裹住了），用空着的手一把将他捞了起来。

伴随着一声小小的惊呼，两只细小的手臂飞快地抱住了他的脖子。他朝巷子口走了几步，Mycroft却小声在他耳边说：“我、我可以自己走……”

Lestrade又笑了一声。“就你那两只小胖脚？走不了十米远我就得把你送进A&E了。”

他看到那两只小胖脚的脚趾蜷了起来，转头发现Mycroft咬着嘴唇低下了头，赶紧安慰道：“不是说你胖，作为一个……”他顿了顿，又问道：“你知道自己几岁吗？”

“七岁……大概……”Mycroft似乎也不太肯定，他似乎在努力整理混乱的记忆。

Lestrade沉吟片刻，他见过的七岁孩子好像都比现在这个Mycroft要高，而且这孩子实在太轻了。

震动的声音打断了他的思考，他听出来那是手机在响，小Mycroft费力地把手从衣袖里戳出来，找到正在震动的那个口袋，拿出了手机。那是Mycroft的。屏幕上显示着一个大写字母A。男孩抬头看着Lestrade，DCI点点头，让Mycroft接通电话。男孩把手机放到了他耳边，他听见Anthea的声音。

“啊，是我，Lestrade。”他停下来，听完另一头显得有点焦急的问话。“没出什么事，Holmes先生跟我在一起，他现在不太方便听电话——”Lestrade看了一眼Mycroft紧张的小脸。“是，我知道了。他现在很安全，这你不用担心。今晚他会待在我家，我明天再联系你，等情况稳定下来……好的，回见。”

他让Mycroft把电话收起来，刚好两人也走到了Lestrade停车的地方。Lestrade打开车门，把Mycroft抱进副驾坐好，然后才把搭在手上的衣物扔进后座，绕到BMW另一侧，打开了驾驶座车门。

“刚才那是Anthea，你的助手。”他对Mycroft说。

果然，Mycroft只露出了一脸茫然的表情。他抬手摸摸他的头，用温柔缓慢的语气对他说：“接下来我会问几个问题，告诉你一些事，可能你会不知所措。如果你需要时间思考，一定不要着急回答，不要担心我会生气，好吗？”见Mycroft点点头，他才拍拍他的手背，直起了身子。

“你知道现在是哪一年吗？”

“……”Mycroft皱着眉想了想，最后还是摇摇头。

“你知道自己在哪里，知道是怎么到这里来的吗？”

眉毛越皱越紧，红嫩的嘴唇被咬得发白，他还是摇了摇头。

Lestrade越来越心疼这孩子了。

“你有什么想问我的吗？”

长长的睫毛忽闪了几下，大眼睛里眼看着噙满了泪水。“Sherlock在哪里……妈咪在哪里……”

Lestrade实在受不了让他孤零零地坐在副驾上，把他一把抱了过来，轻轻拍着他的背，低声说：“别担心，Sherlock和妈咪都很好，不过他们都出远门去了。”

“可是……Sherlock还是个小婴儿，我要照顾他，不然妈咪会伤心的……”

他不太明白Mycroft那句话到底是什么意思，但知道现在不是追问的时候，便只是安慰道：“Sherlock不是婴儿了，他现在长大了。其实你也长大了，Mycroft，只是不知道为什么变成了现在的样子。”

“长大……了？”男孩说话还带着点硬憋住眼泪的鼻音，细小的声音几不可闻。

“嗯，你长大了，所以才会有助手，就是刚才那个叫Anthea的人。”

“就……就像Rudi叔叔和Smallwood小姐吗？”

Lestrade知道Rudi这个人，只是已经不记得到底是听哪个Holmes说过了，倒是Smallwood这个名字让他吃了一惊。原来Mycroft的同僚竟有那样的历史。

现在基本知道了Mycroft的情况（也就是连他自己都不知道怎么回事），Lestrade只能寄希望于Mycroft能告诉他哪怕最琐碎的线索。“那你最近的记忆是什么呢？”

小Mycroft在他怀里低下头想了想，抬头看着他，欲言又止。

“……别怕，我会相信你，不会生气的。”他又揉了揉那头软软的短发，庆幸七岁的小Mycroft远比三十九岁的大英政府要好懂得多。

“有一个黑色的小人……在脏帽子里。明天……日出？”

小人？帽子？他好像记得刚才那个小巷子里确实掉着一顶脏兮兮的帽子。明天日出？但愿那是指他想象中的意思。

“那……Greg呢？”

孩子的问题又打断了他的思考。Lestrade低头看着他，一时无法理解他在问什么。“我怎么了？”

“是Mycroft的朋友？”

他好像从未考虑过这个问题。两人的交情已经不止十年了，刚开始的时候，Mycroft会一脸傲慢地拿着一叠文件站在新苏格兰场门口等他，把还没来得及被他扔进号子里Sherlock领走。后来Mycroft会隔段时间与他碰面，跟进Sherlock的情况。再后来John出现了，他不再是Sherlock的保姆，本以为会就此与Mycroft疏远，怎料他又提出了资深警官参与反恐行动的方案，让Lestrade成了Met与MI5的联络官，两人的来往不疏反密。经过这么几年的合作，Lestrade的安全等级已经提高到了让苏格兰场任何一个人听到都会目瞪口呆的程度（然而他们连那个获知权都还没有），他跟Mycroft也难以避免地会多少踏入彼此的生活圈子。所以——

“嗯，我们是好朋友。”

Lestrade再次成了那双大眼睛凝视的焦点，他让表情放松成一个自然的微笑，等待这位小主子的宣判。

过了一会儿，Mycroft垂下目光，然后打了个大大的哈欠。Lestrade正要说话，又听到一阵颤巍巍的腹鸣。

男孩恨不得把自己整个缩进Lestrade宽大的外套里，鼓鼓的小脸埋进了他胸口。

他默不作声地笑了笑，拍拍男孩的背。“今晚先到我家睡，我给你做咖喱？”他当然不能让这孩子一个人待着，而且Mycroft那个家可能会吓坏这个七岁的他。毕竟连Lestrade自己都不太确定他敢一个人待在那里面。

本以为又会有一场大眼瞪小眼的审判，但小Mycroft只是在他怀里点了点头，没有一丝犹豫。Lestrade又感到胸口一紧。这孩子给他的信任竟让他愈发地心疼了。

他把Mycroft抱回副驾上扣好安全带（按理说此时的Mycroft应该坐在后排的儿童座椅上，然而Lestrade并没有那种东西，他只好希望他们能一路平安），发现他手上还攥着那只戒指和他的警徽。Lestrade笑了笑让他坐好，开动了汽车。

 

Lestrade一手托着趴在他肩上熟睡的小Mycroft，腾出一只手来开了公寓门。他小心翼翼地把Mycroft放到卧室床上盖好被子，随后想起他很久以前去M&S采购时好像错拿了一条小号的慢跑裤，应该还塞在衣柜某个角落里。于是他把那条短裤翻出来，又找了件Met的长袖T恤，跟短裤一起放在床头柜上，再从厨房接了杯水摆在旁边。

在他把灶火关小，转身查看米饭时，听到外面传来一串赤脚的脚步声。Lestrade转身看到Mycroft已经换上了他准备的衣服，短裤几乎要盖到脚脖子，T恤袖子卷了好几圈，但总算是没有衣不蔽体了。他注意到男孩手上还抱着他的警徽，戒指松松地套在拇指上，忍不住笑了笑。“晚饭快做好了，帮我摆餐具好吗？”

他告诉Mycroft所有东西摆放的地方，随后走进卧室找出一根黑皮绳，把男孩端端正正地摆在桌上的警徽跟戒指串起来，挂到了他脖子上。

Mycroft抬头看着他，Lestrade拍拍他的肩膀。“这样就不妨碍吃饭了。”

看到男孩脸上有点羞涩的笑容，他突然理解为什么苏格兰场的茶水间里总有几个人会对着彼此手机上的猫狗傻笑了。因为他也在傻笑。

他本来以为把男孩喂饱以后，就只剩下等待日出了，但Lestrade并没有意识到夜晚还很漫长，以为Mycroft越来越少说话只是因为他困了，所以等他低头看向缩在沙发一角的男孩时，心里突然一沉。他看到Mycroft咬着嘴唇，一言不发地看着捧在手上的戒指。

“怎么了，love？”如果换作任何时候，他可能会后悔自己嘴滑，但现在他没功夫烦恼这个。因为Mycroft又睁着大大的眼睛看向了他。

“Mycroft？”他离开沙发，走到Mycroft面前蹲下，抬头看着那双又流露出一丝恐惧的眼睛，轻声说：“我刚才说了，你什么都能告诉我，我不会生气，对不对？”

男孩点点头。

他还想说点什么，但最终还是决定等Mycroft自己开口。

等了好一会儿，男孩才心绪不宁地说起话来：“这是Rudi叔叔的戒指……”

嗯？Lestrade愣了愣，随即恍然大悟，但已经来不及掩饰自己的表情。

Mycroft的眼泪眼看着又涌了上来。“Rudi叔叔在哪里……”

“他——”Lestrade只从多年零碎的对话中知道Rudi药物成瘾，有异装癖，并且在Mycroft还未成年时就去世了，但这些似乎都不该告诉眼前这个连嘴唇都开始轻颤的孩子。

当然，Mycroft就算是个孩子也绝不愚钝。Lestrade只能束手无策地看着他脸上滚落大颗的泪珠。

他把Mycroft抱在怀里，不知道该如何安慰，而他死死咬着嘴唇安静的啜泣又让Lestrade心疼得不知如何是好。这不该是一个七岁孩子的哭泣，他倒更情愿看到Mycroft又哭又闹……而现在他除了轻拍他的背部，没有别的办法。

“……我觉得，我觉得……妈咪不爱我……”

细小的声音夹杂在断断续续的抽噎中，Lestrade几乎错过了。当他意识到自己听见了什么时，不由自主地停下了动作。

“妈咪怎么会不爱你呢？”他抱紧怀里小小的身体，在他耳边低语着。

男孩哽咽着，好不容易才挤出一句带着气声的回答。“因为……我是坏孩子……”

Lestrade不得不咬紧嘴唇才把差点涌出来的眼泪逼回去。等他再开口时，声音已经有些沙哑。“Love……你怎么会是坏孩子呢。”

“因为……我每次哭，妈咪都会哭……”Mycroft猛吸一口气，似乎想强迫自己停下来，可是眼泪还是不断从他的小脸上滑落下来。Lestrade抹了抹他涨得通红的小脸，轻吻他的头发，拍着他止不住颤抖的身体，直到他重新听到细微的啜泣声。Lestrade稍稍松了口气，他不认为让一个这么小的孩子把眼泪憋回去是健康的。

“后来妈咪病了……”Mycroft有点喘不过气来，Lestrade抽了几张纸巾给他擦掉脸上的泪水和鼻涕，等他继续说下去。

“……Rudi叔叔带我到伦敦……他说妈咪太忙了。”Mycroft说着，眼泪又流了下来。“我知道妈咪生病是因为我……”

Lestrade忍住叹气的冲动，他见过太多根本没做好准备就怀孕生子的母亲抛弃孩子的案例，无法假装看不见摆在眼前的种种迹象，只能庆幸Mycroft还有Rudi照顾。他从未对Sherlock和Eurus与Mycroft的年龄差距做过多想，只是现在看来，其中有着他能想到的最糟糕的原因。

“我不想让妈咪哭……所以我要好好照顾Sherlock，让妈咪高兴……”

_可是你还这么小。_

Lestrade没有说出来，他怕说穿了事实会让这孩子彻底崩溃。

他只能抱着他，给他擦眼泪，轻抚他的背，直到他说累了，也哭累了，慢慢安静下来。

他等到Mycroft的呼吸完全平静下来，才低语道。“你知道Rudi叔叔爱你，对吧？”

Mycroft又沉默了片刻，在他怀里点点头。

“Sherlock长大以后也很爱你，他叫我好好照顾你。”Lestrade深吸一口气，颤抖着吐出来。Mycroft的情绪崩溃显然对他造成了比想象中还要大的影响。“还有刚才给你打电话的Anthea，她也很关心你。”她在电话里把今天Mycroft和父母的对话都告诉了Lestrade。

他发现一双湿漉漉的大眼睛在看着他，睫毛上还沾着泪花。Mycroft动了动嘴唇，却没有发出声音，男孩又吸了一口气，总算发出了细小的，有点沙哑的喃喃。“……Greg呢？”

Lestrade别扭地笑了笑，他知道自己脸上的表情可能很奇怪，可他已经尽力了。“其实我一直想不通，长大的你究竟是没看出来，还是假装不知道……”他顿了顿，轻吻男孩的额头，双唇贴着温暖的肌肤，不敢看他的眼睛。“其实我喜欢他很久了，我可能……”他轻叹一声，抱紧了小Mycroft。“我想我爱他。”

他们沉默了很久，久得Lestrade以为他已经睡着了。然后他听到一个小小的声音。

“你很暖。”

“……嗯？”

“而且很漂亮，虽然非常非常老了。”

Lestrade忍不住笑了起来。

“我觉得……长大的我也很喜欢你……”

越拖越长的声音最后变成了平缓的呼吸，小家伙这回是真的睡着了。

Lestrade抱着他从地上爬起来，走进卧房。

***

Mycroft轻叹一声，缓缓睁开眼睛，过了一会儿，才发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上，还枕着一个人的手臂。

目光慢慢聚焦，他看到了Gregory的脸。熟睡的脸上少了平日的烦恼，似乎年轻了许多。他轻笑一声，看到Gregory的眉头微微皱起，知道他也要醒了。

Lestrade楞楞地看着躺在自己臂弯里的人，已经不再是小男孩的样子。他突然觉得两人所处的场景有点暧昧而尴尬，忍不住微笑起来。

“呃……我可以解释？”

“……唔，”Mycroft假装皱眉思考片刻，对他露出了调皮的笑容。“不听。”

他把Lestrade拉过来，吻了上去。

 

End.


End file.
